


Treasure

by daydre4m



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Controlled Orgasms, Daddy Kink, Dom Kageyama Tobio, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hinata Shouyou is a Tease, Humiliation, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Jealousy, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kink Discovery, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Hinata Shouyou, Teasing, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydre4m/pseuds/daydre4m
Summary: hi!! i just wanted to write some smut to warm up + practice. this is my first time writing anything nsfw so any feedbacks or comments in general would be greatly appreciated~~i'm a huge sucker for possessive!kageyama so i'll be writing based around that small prompt. also i'm sorry for any mistakes or typos ): !!!!thank u for checking this out! <3
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 178





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i just wanted to write some smut to warm up + practice. this is my first time writing anything nsfw so any feedbacks or comments in general would be greatly appreciated~~
> 
> i'm a huge sucker for possessive!kageyama so i'll be writing based around that small prompt. also i'm sorry for any mistakes or typos ): !!!! 
> 
> thank u for checking this out! <3

Hinata Shoyou was in big trouble. "Big trouble" as in the type of tumult that could easily put him in an impossibly arduous situation with consequences. Sure enough, the ginger-haired boy was aware of this, and instead of letting the lingering feelings of caution in his chest take over, he revelled in the sensation of risk. It's not as if it was a matter of life or death, intense enough to render the blocker into a state of true panic, or anything. In fact, Hinata was certain that what he was doing was beneficial in one way or another, in his eyes at least. 

Beneficial, in the sense that as the petite boy felt his boyfriend glaring fierce daggers into the back of his lithe frame, he couldn't help but smile. Hinata stood between both Tsukishima and Atsumu, engaging in conversation so cheerily to the point where one may consider his exuberant laughter and keen appraisal to be overbearing. This was seemingly normal for the short redhead, though, as many described him as a "pure ray of sunshine". However, things shifted dramatically when Hinata started to compare hand sizes with the much taller Tsukishima and even prompt Atsumu to put his arm around his shoulders playfully, squeezing their bodies together. Both of the larger boys didn't see much of a problem with Hinata's behaviour and prompts for physical contact, as they were aware of the fact that he was dotingly loyal to his boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio. However, what they didn't know, was the fact that every time Hinata moved even just a centimetre closer to either of the players, Kageyama Tobio wanted to rip their throats out.

Hinata had first discovered the extreme sense of jealousy that overcame Kageyama upon other males touching the blocker just over a year ago, prior to a volleyball match as the Karasuno team gossiped in a locker room. Their fellow players had not been let on in the "secret" pertaining to Hinata and Kageyama's romantic relationship, though the knowing looks that Suga and Daichi slipped the pair of boys was all-telling of their knowledge. The boys were sitting around in a circle, propped up on different benches, Kageyama and Hinata sharing one small chair, when suddenly the topic of dating was brought up. Kageyama remembered the sensation of his boyfriend's body tensing up next to him, going completely rigid. Minutes of conversation regarding the god-forsaken topic had passed by, and then Nishinoya fatefully decided to target Hinata. Kageyama was careful not to give away any tell-tale signs, such as insisting that he and Hinata would be the best match, though he _knew_ that this was veritable. However, when Noya cried out that Hinata and Tsukishima would be a "hot-ass couple", Kageyama had almost screamed. He spent the preceding moments with a red cloud of fury hovering over his head and his nails digging firmly into the palms of his hands. Hinata was blushing, fidgeting his hands uncomfortably and insisting sheepishly that Noya was incorrect. Luckily enough, Kageyama had managed to remain silent for the remainder of the time that was spent immersed in conversation, but wasn't able to maintain his outwardly calm demeanour when Tsukishima decided that he just had to strut over and _touch_ Hinata.

The tall boy came up behind the pair as Hinata was tying his shoelaces, foot resting on a bench. He then slung his muscular arm around Hinata's shoulder, made direct eye contact with Kageyama and joked, "Wouldn't it be nice to date me?”

The raven-haired boy saw pure red and surged forward, knocking Tsukishima away from Hinata. Kageyama took his place, wrapping his arm firmly around Hinata, pulling him into his chest, which affected the ginger's progress on his now-untied shoelace, Hinata letting out a small protest of indignancy. Tsukishima barked out a spurt laugher.

"I fucking knew it," he wheezed, "The king has a little crush, huh?”

However, the setter didn't pay attention to the spiky-haired blond's words, as he was already halfway across the locker room with Hinata being dragged behind him. He led the boy into the bathroom, entered a stall and locked the door quickly. Kageyama had immediately pressed himself up against Hinata, nearly suffocating him as he knew how much Hinata enjoyed feeling the solidness of his chest.

"We're not leaving this stall until anyone who dares glance at you for more than two seconds _knows_ that you belong to me," Kageyama growled lowly, "I don't care if Daichi comes after us.”

Hinata's eyes were widened in shock, a mischievous expression slowly forming on his face.

"Jesus, Kags," he said, "I didn't know you were _that_ affected by all that. You know I only have eyes for you.”

Kageyama had preened at his boyfriend's words, and then proceeded to pin Hinata against the blue wall of the stall. He briskly moved down, not giving Hinata much time to process what was going on. When the pair exited the small cubicle, they were met with pairs of eyes that all communicated the same message, _"What the fuck?"_. Even the referee's eyes had nearly popped out of his head as he caught sight of the plethora of purple and red marks adorning the short setter's neck and collarbones. Karasuno won their match that day.

As Hinata reminisced in the memory of his great discovery, he hadn’t even noticed the fact that Kageyama was no longer metres away from the trio, but right next to him.

“Atsumu,” the raven-haired boy briskly greeted Hinata’s company, “Tsuki.”

They said their hellos, and Hinata felt his heart rate increase quickly.

“I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news,” Kageyama said, “But Hinata and I have somewhere to be at 1:15.”

Hinata checked his phone. It was 1:02 pm.

Before the ginger could properly say goodbye to either one of the taller males, Kageyama’s large hand was gripped firmly around his left wrist and he was being dragged away, to where his boyfriend’s car was parked.

They moved in silence, Hinata not daring to play dumb or say anything that may come off as if he was questioning Kageyama’s behaviour. When they reached the raven-haired boy’s black sedan, Hinata took note of the fact that Kageyama hadn’t bothered opening the passenger door for his him, like the raven usually did.

Kageyama started the ignition of his car and backed out of his parking stall quickly, the tightness of his grasp on the wheel flushing his digits white. Hinata felt his excitement, along with his nerves climb as they sat in a thick pool of silence. The car reached the familiar driveway of Kageyama’s house before Hinata could even realize that they were in his neighbourhood and he glanced over at his boyfriend.

Kageyama looked dark. His eyes were slanted, due to the tight knit of his black eyebrows and his jaw was clenched harshly, his cheek muscles flexing as he removed his car key. Hinata heard him let out a broken exhale as he climbed out of his car, slamming the door behind him. The ginger hesitated as he watched the older boy climb the stairs leading up to his front door, his broad shoulders heightened. Hinata exited his boyfriend’s car hastily and started to follow Kageyama quietly, his train of thought interrupted by a deep voice.

“Don’t make me fucking carry you,” Kageyama said without looking over his shoulder, “Get your ass up here before I lock you out.”

Hinata complied, jogging up the stairs and proceeded to enter the empty doorframe that Kageyama left open for him. He was greeted with the tranquility of Kageyama’s household, with the absence of his parents due to their busy jobs.

Kageyama grabbed a grape from the countertop in his kitchen and ate it, not offering Hinata any food. The petite boy felt slightly confused. Usually, after a bit of teasing, his Kageyama would waste no time before ravaging Hinata’s body in a merciless way that they both enjoyed.

Kageyama started to lead Hinata upstairs to his bedroom, Hinata presumed. The raven-haired boy’s grip on Hinata’s wrist did not waver in the slightest throughout the trek up the staircase. When the pair reached the Kageyama’s room, Hinata stood awkwardly as his boyfriend sat down on his bed nonchalantly. A couple moments passed as the couple maintained eye contact, Hinata knowing that Kageyama would never be the first to break it.

“Kageyama, I-,” Hinata started to speak, but was cut off as his boyfriend forcefully wrapped his hand around the ginger’s waist and pulled him forward, making his breath catch in his throat.

Hinata’s chocolate eyes widened as Kageyama then took him by his shoulders and pushed him down, manhandling him roughly as he was forced onto his knees, looking up at Kageyama’s stormy expression.

“You fucking tease,” Kageyama muttered, “You knew exactly what you were doing. I could tell it wasn’t just good old cheery Hinata, because you couldn’t go two seconds without making sure I was watching you.”

Hinata let out a low whine and felt blush form atop of his cheekbones. Kageyama wasn’t wrong.

"Don’t say anything unless I tell you to,” the setter said.

Hinata nodded submissively, his heart racing in pure anticipation. He almost drooled as Kageyama then moved his large hand to his own crotch, which was bound tightly by the material of his black jeans. The ginger could tell that his boyfriend was hard, judging by the blissful expression of relief that painted his face briefly upon first touch. Hinata wanted to say something, wanted to ask for the cock that was tantalizingly close to his face.

Kageyama was aware of the petite boy’s yearning for the presence of his dick in his mouth, and he silently stood up, pulling his pants down as he palmed his erection through his boxers. Hinata whimpered quietly at the sight of Kageyama’s large dick protruding against the material of his underwear visibly as Kageyama grabbed a handful of Hinata’s tousled hair and beckoned him to where the setter stood.

Hinata obliged happily, settling himself in front of Kageyama on his knees, his eyes level with his boyfriend’s muscular upper thighs. Without any warning, Kageyama pulled his boxers down, the waistband just resting under his erect cock. The raven-haired boy groaned lowly at the sensation that the cool air gave his pulsing length.

“Suck.” Kageyama spat out bluntly, pistoning his hips, his dick gently slapping Hinata’s cheek.

The ginger opened his mouth and tongued the head of his boyfriend’s cock. He knew that Kageyama would be impatient today, so he decided to lay off on any additional teasing. However, it was always somewhat of a challenge to get accustomed to the girth and length of Kageyama’s dick, as his size was most definitely above average. Hinata shivered as he moved his head forward, taking his boyfriend’s length into his mouth as he thought about Kageyama screwing him into his mattress.

Hinata started to bob his head, finding a rhythm that made Kageyama moan quietly and card his fingers through the ginger’s hair. Hinata tried to test his limits each time he gave his boyfriend a blowjob, seeing how far his throat would allow him to advance as he hummed, the vibrations making Kageyama yank the hair that he grasped tightly.

Suddenly, Hinata felt the rough hold in his hair take further control over the situation at hand, the tightness of the grip increasing. Kageyama started to pull Hinata forward onto his dick, forcing the ginger to take him deeper and faster. Kageyama bucked his hips forwards slowly in time with Hinata’s bobbing, his body moving in smooth, languid ministrations.

Hinata was slightly startled upon hearing his boyfriend’s voice with a note of concern edging his question as he said, “Are you okay with this?”, bucking his hips forward more.

Hinata refused to remove his mouth from Kageyama’s dick, but looked up into his boyfriend’s dark blue eyes and nodded.

With the confirmation, Kageyama wasted no time, and thrust his cock further into Hinata’s mouth, the tip of it hitting what seemed to be the back of the ginger’s throat. A wet choking noise came from Hinata’s throat as the raven-haired boy started to fuck his boyfriend’s throat roughly, grinning at the tears that had started to pool up in Hinata's brown eyes.

Hinata sat there and took Kageyama’s dick happily, trying to relax his jaw as much as possible and keep his gag reflex under wraps as the back of his throat was being repetitively rammed by his boyfriend inevitably long length. He loved it when Kageyama took control, taking what he wanted from Hinata and using him for his own pleasure.

Kageyama threw his head back, the sight of Hinata’s big eyes staring up at him while he had a cock in his mouth was too much to handle. Kageyama’s thrusts suddenly increased as he could feel a tight suspension in his groin start to build, both boys knowing that he was nearing orgasm.

“I’m gonna come down your throat, baby,” Kageyama groaned, looking down at his boyfriend, “And you’re gonna swallow everything. Got it?”

Hinata tried to nod his head, but found it nearly impossible as Kageyama’s dick was exiting and entering his mouth deeply and quickly, rendering it difficult to move the position of his head.

“No fucking way,” Kageyama smirked, continuing to thrust erratically, “Look at you. I can see how fucking wet you are through your shorts.”

Hinata let out a whine, which sounded more like a choked off gurgle as he was perfectly aware of the patch of pre-cum that had gathered and seeped through his boxers and his navy blue shorts. The ginger tentatively moved one of his hands down to his own crotch, running his palm over the bulge that was present, cringing slightly at the wetness of the material.

When Kageyama caught sight of his boyfriend getting himself off, his thrusts faltered and he frowned. The raven-haired boy kicked Hinata’s hand gently, and placed his foot upon his boyfriend’s crotch, adding a teasing amount of pressure against the ginger’s hard-on.

“Don’t touch yourself.” Kageyama growled.

With his foot still on Hinata’s clothed dick, he resumed his thrusts, roughly chasing his climax as the sounds of him fucking Hinata’s saliva-coated throat reverberated through Kageyama’s bedroom. Hinata moaned in pleasure as the sensation of Kageyama fucking his face, his lower abdomen hitting Hinata’s nose every time he took his boyfriend’s dick deeply. The added pressure of Kageyama’s foot grew stronger each time the raven-haired boy thrust into him, and Hinata felt his eyes rolling back.

Without warning, Kageyama’s hips stilled as he hit the back of Hinata’s throat abruptly, the raven-haired boy throwing his head back once more and moaning deeply. The ginger boy felt a surge of satisfaction bloom in his chest as he felt warm, salty liquid drip down his throat, swallowing as much as he could as his boyfriend’s loads were always huge.

“Good boy.” the raven said, averting his gaze back to Hinata who now had cum dripping down his chin, unable to retain all of what Kageyama’s cock had pumped out.

Kageyama released his grip on Hinata’s orange hair and removed his cock from his boyfriend’s mouth, which caused a small whimper to produce itself in Hinata’s throat.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Kageyama said, “You know good and well that I’m not even close to being done with you, brat.”

Hinata nodded eagerly, his heart thumping faster in his chest. Suddenly, he heard Kageyama let out a tut of disapproval and he roughly gripped the back of Hinata’s neck, jostling the smaller boy.

“Don’t tell me,” Kageyama said with a deep tone of voice, “That you came just from taking my dick in your mouth?”

Hinata’s eyes widened and he looked down the best he could considering the restriction of his movement due to Kageyama’s fingers curled firmly around tufts of his hair. Sure enough, the small wet patch that had decorated his shorts had expanded, streaks of viscous liquid painting the material. The smaller boy keened under his breath as he noticed that he was still hard despite the orgasm that he hadn’t even noticed, his cock pressing against the tight, sticky material of his boxers.

To Hinata’s surprise, Kageyama didn’t suggest a form of punishment for coming without any form of permission, which was the usual. Instead, Kageyama swiftly heaved the ginger off of his knees and plopped him down onto his mattress.

“Strip.”

Hinata nodded quickly, immediately following his boyfriend’s single word command as he scrambled to remove his t-shirt, followed by his spoiled shorts. He sat on Kageyama’s bed with just his sticky underwear clad on his body, fidgeting nervously as he didn’t want to be the only one naked. He looked up at Kageyama slowly, questioning what his boyfriend wanted.

“That means all of it, dumbass,” Kageyama raised an eyebrow, “Take them off.” 

Hinata complied, feeling blood rush to his face as he flushed in embarrassment. The smaller boy knew that his boyfriend had a thing for slight power imbalance during sex, and he figured that the clothes situation must be part of it as he had given Kageyama head while his pants and boxers were only half pulled down.

Kageyama hummed with approval at the sight of Hinata’s completely nude form sitting on his bed, his legs crossed slightly, Hinata’s erection flush against his stomach. The raven-haired boy took in the sight of his naked, aroused, and slightly embarrassed boyfriend and felt his dick twitch in sensitivity due to his previous orgasm.

“You’re gonna make me hard again,” Kageyama approached Hinata on the bed, “Open yourself up but don’t even think of touching your dick.”

Which those words, Hinata looked down at his length, which was wet from the copious amounts of pre-cum that had trickled down it just a few moments ago. He heard Kageyama opening the drawer of his nightstand, then felt the weight of a nearly-empty bottle of lube landing on the mattress beside him. The ginger picked it up, noting that there wasn’t much substance in the bottle and that he would probably have to use all of it to prepare himself in the slightest, as the amount of gel didn't appear to be very sufficient.

Kageyama sat down across from Hinata in his desk chair, moving it around so that his line of vision was perfectly lined up with the sight of the smaller boy who was squirting out some lubricant onto his palm. Kageyama still had the majority of his clothes on, his pants only pulled down a little bit, just enough to pull his dick out and stroke it gently in his hand.

“Hurry up,” Kageyama mused, “You’ll have to take my cock in five minutes whether you’re ready or not, so I’d get moving if I were you.”

Hinata jumped at these words, tracing his slick ringers around his tight ring of muscle. He was positioned slightly awkwardly, his knee popped up and his neck and arm craned, twisted around so that he could penetrate himself all while making sure that Kageyama had a good view of his ass. Slowly, he pushed his index finger into his tight hole, whining at the sudden intrusion.

He glanced briefly at his boyfriend, who had a bored expression on his face as his hand traced over his sizeable cock, which filled Hinata with a newfound sense of indignancy and motivation. He started to move his finger in and out at a more rapid pace, and after a few more thrusts, he added a second finger, wincing at the difference in size.

The raven-haired boy seemed to take note of the lack of lubricant, “Use your spit.”

Hinata’s chest and face flushed and he swiftly removed his hand and spat on his as gracefully as possible, rubbing his fingers together to disperse his saliva. He shoved his two fingers back into his heat, moaning quietly at the sensation that suddenly felt all the more pleasurable due to the added glide. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kageyama’s hand start to move faster over his length which was fully hard thanks to Hinata's soft whimpers.

Hinata added a third finger hastily, stretching his entrance out as he scissored himself, revelling in the pleasing sensation. The ginger managed to crane his head to glance at Kageyama’s alarm clock that held the time, noting that it was 1:29. Just as he was about to avert his gaze, the time changed to 1:30 pm, signifying that the five minute period that Kageyama had given Hinata to prepare himself was over.

Seconds later, Kageyama stood up and stalked over to his mattress, cock still in hand, the head pink and heavy. Hinata could feel sheen of sweat that took place on his forehead, his breaths coming out quickly as he removed his fingers from his ass. He barely even registered it as Kageyama pushed him roughly against the mattress, his stomach pressed into the bed and face against the pillow.

Kageyama planted his hand firmly between Hinata’s shoulder blades and held him there, circling behind him and positioning himself on his knees. He ran his free hand over Hinata’s ass that was perched up in the air, smacking it curtly which made the ginger writhe. Kageyama’s dick poked Hinata’s ass lightly, the raven-haired boy taking the liberty to tease his boyfriend as he admired his back profile and round ass.

Suddenly, Hinata found himself letting out an unwarranted, “Please,” under his breath. Immediately, he felt Kageyama tight his grip on the smaller boy’s ass cheek, a low growl releasing from his throat.

“Didn’t I tell you not to speak?”, Kageyama said, leaning forward so that his dick slid through the crack of Hinata’s ass, “But since you’ve already broken that rule, tell me what you want.”

Hinata tried to lift his head, but was met with Kageyama pressing his cheek back down against the pillow roughly. He panted, his mouth open and his eyes half-shut, irises filled with desire.

“Please, Kageyama,” Hinata choked out, “Want your cock.”

“I knew it,” Kageyama crooned, “Fucking slut. Do you think you deserve it after being such a little tease today?”

Hinata let out a broken moan, “I’m sorry, please, Kags, please, pl-,”

His pleading was cut off as Kageyama reached under Hinata's frame and pinched the ginger’s nipple harshly, causing Hinata to squirm under Kageyama’s weight.

“You’re so sensitive here.” The taller boy purred as he twisted Hinata’s pink bud tantalizingly.

The feeling of Kageyama’s denim jeans rubbing against the back of Hinata’s thighs sent him into a frenzy of moans as his boyfriend continued to rub his nipple, making his brain flatline. Hinata wiggled his ass in the air slightly, silently pleading for his boyfriend to enter him, pushing his hips back slightly until he felt the tip of Kageyama’s dick hit his entrance.

“Jesus, Hinata,” Kageyama said, “So fucking desperate.”

Hinata wanted to cry, the throbbing of his own dick that hung between his legs as he supported himself with his elbows dug deeply into the mattress beneath him, was overwhelming. He let out mewls, trying to form sentences, but the pervasive arousal that wracked his body wouldn’t cease as his words came out breathy and broken, accompanied with high whines.

“Please,” Hinata begged with half of his face squished into the pillow, “Kageyama, please, please. I swear I’ll be goo-, please, I promi-,”

Hinata let out a shriek as Kageyama pressed his thick cock into Hinata’s tight hole without any warning, bottoming out almost immediately as his lower abdomen smacked into Hinata’s ass. The ginger let out a string of curses and moaned loudly, feeling a mix of pain and pleasure shoot through his groin. Something that sounded dangerously close to a snarl ripped out of Kageyama’s chest and he pulled out nearly all the way, then slammed back in roughly, causing Hinata’s body to move up on the mattress.

“Holy fuck,” Hinata managed to let out, “Fuck, Kags.”

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed as he appreciated the suffocating tightness of Hinata’s pink asshole, fitting around his cock like a glove. He canted his hips forward more, hitting the edge of Hinata’s prostate judging by the loud gasp that the ginger beneath him let out.

“It’s like your body was made for this, Hinata.” Kageyama murmured as he watched his boyfriend’s ass take his thick cock, the ginger’s rim stretching around Kageyama’s girth. The taller boy ran his hands possessively up the ginger’s sides and whispered, “All mine,” under his breath. Suddenly, he snapped his hips forward, nearly causing Hinata to let out scream.

Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata’s lower abdomen as he pounded into him and lifted his hips up further to meet his sharp thrusts as Hinata’s cock smacked against Kageyama’s wrist. The raven-haired boy then moved one of his hands so that his fingers formed a tight ring around the base of his boyfriend’s cock which earned a cry of protest from Hinata.

“You aren’t gonna cum until I tell you to,” Kageyama growled as he leaned forward and pressed his chest and torso flat against Hinata’s back, increasing his thrusts violently as Hinata could do nothing but let out moans of pleasure.

Kageyama’s window was open, and he keened at the thought of his neighbours hearing the sound of skin slapping skin repetitively and the muffled high pitched moans of his boyfriend whom he was fucking roughly.

“Mmf-,” Hinata cried, “Kageyama, Kageyama, Kags, Oh my fuck-,”

The ginger’s pleas fuelled Kageyama’s stamina and passion as he slammed his hips forward relentlessly, not paying any mind to the sound of his next door neighbour’s window closing abruptly.

Hinata, on the other hand, was absolutely fucked out in pleasure, his eyes screwed tightly as he could only accept the pounding that his boyfriend was giving to him. Every so often, he felt a heat build up in his core, his orgasm nearing, but it would soon dissipate at the reminder of Kageyama’s tight grip around the base of his cock, restricting any form of release that the smaller boy might hope for.

The ginger continued to curse under his breath, when suddenly Kageyama pulled out which caused Hinata to whine loudly in desperation, his hole clenching over nothing. Kageyama then hoisted Hinata up by his shoulders and took a spot against the pillow, resting his back against the bed frame as he took his own cock in his hand and palmed the underside of it.

Hinata panted, looking up at his boyfriend with teary eyes, unsure of what he wanted.

“Sit on it.” were the only words that Kageyama spat out, motioning to his flushed cock.

Hinata quickly scrambled over to Kageyama and positioned himself so that his back was facing his boyfriend and his hole was positioned over his dick, ready to sink down. His knees were pressed flush against the mattress and his forearms were trembling as he supported himself.

He felt Kageyama’s hand grasp his hip and the raven-haired boy said, “No. Face me when you do it.”

Hinata obliged, cheeks glowing as he turned around and locked gazes with his boyfriend, who’s eyes were clouded, pupils dilated as he observed the ginger’s shy demeanour. As Hinata was lining his tight hole up with Kageyama’s cock, the taller boy placed his hands on Hinata’s hips and pushed him down vigorously, Hinata’s breath catching in his throat as he had not been prepared for the sudden intrusion and the new, deep angle that Kageyama’s dick hit. Hinata couldn’t stop himself from coming erratically, as his prostate was jabbed quickly, his head thrown back as his cock spurted hot streams of liquid against his chest.

“Fuck,” Hinata said as he came down from his orgasm, reality hitting him swiftly, “I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry, shit.”

The ginger nervously brought his gaze back to his boyfriend, who’s hard cock was still in Hinata’s ass, his thighs trembling. He was immediately met with blazing eyes, a contrast from the cool blue nonchalance that Kageyama’s gaze usually emitted. Hinata noticed that some of his cum had reached Kageyama’s neck, a wet line trailing up the raven-haired boy’s collarbone. At this, he felt a pang of guilt and tried to apologize further.

“I’m sorry, I di-,”

But the ginger soon found his ability to speak ripped away from him as Kageyama thrust his hips up with so much force that Hinata swore he could feel his boyfriend's tip poke his stomach. He wasn’t given any time to adjust or breathe for that matter, as Kageyama held him in place with his hands, fingertips digging into Hinata’s supple hips so harshly that he was certain there would be a littering of purple bruises adorning his flesh the next day.

Hinata fell forward, his mouth open wide as he was unable to form any proper sentences, his eyes shut tight. He could only feel the merciless rhythm that Kageyama’s hips created, fucking him into oblivion. Kageyama then ran his tongue over Hinata’s neck, then bit the spot under Hinata’s ear, the soft spot that drove the ginger crazy every time Kageyama decided to leave love bites and marks there. His tongue swept over the area as the taller boy sucked deep red and purple marks into the side of his neck, grumbling under his breath, all while keeping up the unrelenting pace of his thrusts.

“Oh my fucking God,” Hinata cried, “Oh, my-,”

He let out a wail as Kageyama wrapped his arms around his torso and bite down on his collarbone roughly, whispering, “You’re mine,” Kageyama growled, “Mine. I’ll fucking kill anyone who tries to touch you.”

Hinata felt tears slip from his eyes, the pleasure being so overwhelming and infiltrating all his senses. He could hear himself letting moans and expletives, babbling about how good Kageyama was and how good he fucked him.

“You’re so big-, so deep, Kag-,” Hinata yelped, “Please, more-, Harder! Oh m-, Daddy!”

Hinata froze suddenly, his brown eyes expanding as he realized what he had just called Kageyama. On the contrary, Kageyama did not freeze, instead he let out a low groan and increased the depth of each thrust, barging his dick into Hinata’s hole brutally.

“Hinata,” Kageyama smirked, “You’re even dirtier than I thought you were.”

Hinata panted, stammering on his words. “K-Kageyama,” he trailed off.

“Don’t call me that,” Kageyama growled, “Say it again.”

With that, he tightened his grip around Hinata and continued to buck his hips up, knowing that both boys were nearing their orgasms as the ginger had started to shiver again and the ball of warmth gathering behind Kageyama’s cock was unavoidable.

“Daddy!” Hinata shrieked, “Yes, please, you’re so fucking big-,”

“Come for me,” Kageyama breathed out, his thrusts becoming shallow and erratic.

This sent Hinata over the edge as he was fucked through his third orgasm, Kageyama’s dick hitting the ginger’s prostate as he came, small ropes of cum spewing out of Hinata’s spent cock. Kageyama chased his climax as he watched his smaller boyfriend come, eyes rolled back while moans were ripped from his throat.

Kageyama came with a low groan, his hips stuttering, then stilling while he was still inside Hinata. He pulled the ginger boy close into his chest as he coated his walls with warm, sticky liquid. Hinata quivered post-orgasm and breathed contently as he felt the warmth of Kageyama’s seed fill him up.

The two boys remained intertwined for several moments, both panting in a fucked out state of post-orgasm. Hinata rested his chin on Kageyama's shoulder and winced slightly as he felt his boyfriend's cum dribble out of his filled hole, down his thigh. He then felt his boyfriend move his hand softly over the span of his upper back, tracing light patterns between his shoulder blades. Kageyama moved his hand to Hinata's face, moving his thumb gingerly across the smaller boy's cheek and beckoning his gaze to meet the raven's dark blue eyes.

"Was that too much?" Kageyama said quietly.

Hinata was quick to reassure his boyfriend that no, it had been exactly what he had wanted, but his throat was scratchy from the rough treatment. He cleared his throat and managed to squeeze out, "No, Kags. 'Was really fucking good. 'M really tired, though."

The ginger felt his boyfriend physically relax against him and both of his arms wrapped around the smaller boy's midsection, pulling him closer. Kageyama then peppered Hinata's cheeks with kisses, trailing down to his neck and collarbones, admiring the group of hickeys that adorned his body. Hinata heard his boyfriend whisper something about "cleaning up", then proceeding to move their bodies around and lay Hinata down on his comforter.

The smaller boy winced slightly at the new sense of emptiness as Kageyama slipped out of him slowly, and huffed when Kageyama said that he'd be right back before exiting the room. The raven hair boy came back quickly with a roll of paper towel and two pairs of boxers in hand. He wasted no time in cleaning up, moving a sheet of paper towel over his boyfriend's abdomen and thighs tenderly, blushing slightly in response to Hinata's intense gaze of admiration.

The ginger felt himself dozing off in exhaustion as he watched his boyfriend wipe off his own body behind hooded lids. The raven-haired boy handed him a smaller pair of boxers that he kept in his drawers for when the ginger stayed the night. Hinata winced at the sharp pain in his lower back as he propped himself up to slip the smooth article on, but before he could pull the briefs on completely, Kageyama jumped onto the left side of the bed enthusiastically, somehow energized and polarizing Hinata completely.

"My parents aren't gonna be home until late tonight," Kageyama purred while positioning both of them under his bedsheets, "So, let's nap."

Hinata wasn't going to oppose that. He smiled and nodded, moving forward and wrapping his arm around his boyfriend, boxers forgotten under the sheets. Kageyama smiled fondly as the smaller boy's hair tickled his bare chest as he settled into his place with his legs intertwined with Kageyama's. The raven-haired boy pressed a kiss to Hinata's forehead and rested his head against his pillow softly, ready for his conscious to slip into a pleasant state of sleep.

"I love you," Kageyama breathed out softly, unsure if Hinata was asleep or not. He didn't say anything else, but he got his answer as he felt the smaller boy smile against his chest.


End file.
